bleachszerpjatekfandomcom_hu-20200216-history
Felhasználói blog:Sierashi/Kronológia
A kezdetek óta fennálló ellentét lassan a végéhez közeledett. Az arrancarok – élükön az áruló Aizen Sousukeval – végső leszámolásra készültek Las Noches fehér falai között. Ez háború volt, mindenki tisztában volt ezzel. A hollowok seregeiket összegyűjtve szánták el magukat a támadásra, a cél a Seireitei megostromlása volt. S habár sikerült lerombolniuk a Tiszta Lelkek Városának felét, s megölni a főkapitányt, mégsem tudták teljesen elpusztítani ellenségeiket. Egy csapat; néhány elhívatott, bátor férfi és nő végül diadalmaskodott a Nagyúr felett. A Hōgyokut kiszakították a testéből, ezzel halálra ítélve Őt. A lidércek, látván vezetőjük pusztulását, megfutamodtak. Ám egy új árny tűnt fel a semmiből, aki eddig még nem látott erőt képviselt. Bármennyire is erősek voltak azok, akik legyőzték az illúzió mesterét, fel sem tudták venni a harcot azzal, kit a pokol szolgái segítettek. Ezzel látszólag a démonok javára billent a mérleg, mivel Maximilian Lucifer Rothschild segítségével megdöntötték a Gotei 13-t. Egyetlen kapitány sem gondolta volna, hogy annyi veszély és annyi viszontagság után, egy egyszerű Esper lesz az, aki megtöri a Soul Society egyeduralmát. Rengeteg halálisten halt meg az ütközetek során, több százan estek hadifogságba. A shinigamik fénykora leáldozott, az önhitt vezérek pedig bujkálni kényszerültek. Rothschild lassan rádöbbenvén saját erejére, mindent elsöprő hódító hadjáratba kezdett. Oldalán az alvilág szolgálóival Hueco Mundo népe ellen fordult, elárulva ezzel a szövetséget. A két ellentétes fél legyőzetve hullott a porba, miközben egy új korszak emelkedett ki az elődök hamvából. 1940 – Hitomi első időutazása alkalmával megpróbálja megölni Rothschildet még születése előtt, ám miután megöli a szüleit és visszatér a jelenbe, azzal kell szembesülnie, hogy semmi sem változott, csupán az Uralkodó szüleinek a neve. 1942 -''' Második alkalommal Maximilliant magát próbálja megölni még babaként, de minden kísérlete kudarcot vall: a körülmények közrejátszása miatt valamilyen fatális véletlen mindig keresztbetesz neki. Kezdi érezni, hogy a szervezetére rossz hatással van az időben való utazgatás, elkezd gyorsabban öregedni, ám nem adja fel ennek ellenére. '''2011 – Sakai következő próbálkozásával a hatalomátvételt szeretné megakadályozni, arra gondolván, hogy ereje meghaladja Rothschild akkori erejét, de elszámítja magát, és a találkozásba is híján belehal. *Aizen halálában Slarin is kivette a részét. Az áruló halálisten ellen fordult és nem csak segítette a shinigami csapatokat, de saját maga is bekapcsolódott a harcba. A shinigami erők ennek ellenére megpróbáltak végezni vele, ám némelyik shinigami vagy vaizard barátjának köszönhetően sikeresen elmenekült. Rákényszerült arra, hogy Karakurában bujkáljon tovább. Az új hatalomátvételből nem kért, az Aizen alatt szolgált idő is épp eléggé megviselte, nem kívánt még egyszer ugyanebbe a hibába esni. Ismét énekel, egy Insomniac nevű banda tagjává válik, az együttes basszusgitárosa egy Koutou nevű esper. Dalaik kőkemény politizálásról szólnak. *Természetesen Chizuki Maya is kivette a részét Aizen halálából, ám az ezek után elmérgesedő helyzet miatt képtelen volt Seireteiben maradni- mélyen csalódott a Lelkek Királyában, így az Emberek Világába költözött, ahol is legjobb barátjával, Slarinnal az Insomniac nevű banda tagjaivá válnak, ő szólógitáros lesz. *Slarin egykori fracciónja, Tui Giobbe Zuolgo az Insomniac dobosaként foglal helyet. *Az együttes egyik elszánt rajongója, egy Nakano Kanade nevű quincy kihisztizte bálványától, Slarintól, hogy csatlakozhasson az együtteshez ritmusgitárosként. * Kamioka Rosa részt vesz az Aizen elleni harcban, mivel lojális osztagához és a Lelkek Világához. Hotaru irányítja a testét a harcok alatt, így könyörtelenül mészárolja le az ellenfeleit. Lojalitását továbbra is megtartva tevékenykedik Seiretei oldalán. *Ceph nem vesz a részt az Aizen elleni ütközetben a többséggel ellentétben, mivel úgy gondolja, egyik fél sem jobb a másiknál, inkább önként elhagyja Las Noches falait. Ezek után majdnem tíz évig nincs pontos információ tartózkodási helyéről, pusztán néhány szemtanú leírása egy, a volt espadához feltűnően hasonlító alakról, aki időnként feltűnik az emberek világa több városában, illetve Hueco Mundo sivatagában. Valószínűleg ez idő alatt többször is muszáj volt harcba bocsátkoznia Rothschild embereivel, ahonnan csak képességei egyre gyakoribb használatával tudott megmenekülni, amelyek így egyre precízebben megtanult használni az évek során. 2012 – Rothschild atomerőművet épített Karakura városának határában, ezzel megindít egy gyors, gazdasági és technikai fejlődést. Hueco Mundo sivatagjainak feltérképezését követően értéktelennek nyilvánítja a területet. Még nagyobb hatalomra tesz szert, rengeteg cég vezetését szerzi meg, démonjaival irányítja a multinacionális intézmények igazgatóit. *Verashu Suwun egyike azon shinigamiknak, akik túlélték a megpróbáltatásokat. Az érzelmei győztek racionalitása felett; fontosabb volt számára családja megmentése, mintsem Soul Society érdekeinek szolgálása. Lánya kis híján egy baleset áldozatává vált, azonban egy véletlen folytán megmenekült; Vera még nem tudott a Miyokoban rejtőző, idegen lélekdarabról, azonban ez felébresztette a gyanúját, miszerint egy idegen, kívülálló is beleavatkozik a családi dolgaikba.Eras Vanthor egy Rinaaya Mio'o Norhkastel nevű boszorkány követőjeként kémfeladatokat végez el a Pokol számára. *Sierashi Yuusuke és Yasuji Chiyoko harmadik gyermekeként a világra jön Kimiko. A kislány nem rendelkezik kiemelkedő szellemi erővel, bátyjaival ellentétben teljesen normális gyermekként születik meg. *Sakai Hitomi hivatalosan is tagja lesz a különleges képességű embereket nyilvántartó és kutató szupertitkos Project ESP-nek, mely képességét ötös szintűként kategorizálja. Ezzel a lány bekerül egy mindössze kilencfős elit csapatba, mely a legerősebb espereket foglalja magában. *Sakai Kotomi sikeresen túlélte az arrancarok elleni háborút és Rothschild felbukkanását is, ám a menekülni kényszerülő shinigamik táborát kellett hogy gyarapítsa. Karakurában húzza meg magát, testvére, Sakai Hitomi bújtatja a legnagyobb titokban, miközben egymást segítve és tökéletesen kiegészítve növelik egymás erejét. 2013 – Slarin megalapítja az Anarch Arrancar Mozgalmat, összegyűjti a Rotschild ellenes arrancarokat, főhadiszállásuk egy Las Nochestől távol eső, elhagyatott torony, ahol valaha egy Rantai’ir nevű privaron espada bujkált (Rotschild nem tudta feltérképezni ezt a helyet Hueco Mundo sivatagában). Együttesét végül a kormány megelégeli szókimondó, Rotschild-ellenes szövegeik miatt, ám még így is népszerűek a lázadók körében. 2015 – Karakura több kisebb város bekebelezésével metropolissá válik, Japán legfejlettebb településévé. A túlélő shinigamik a Lelkek Királyához fordulnak segítségért, azonban elutasítják kérésüket. A 0. osztag lezárja a dimenziót, az uralkodó nem kíván belefolyni alattvalói életébe. *Vera egyre nehezebben titkolja, amikor Eras megszállja őt. Ez egyre több konfliktusba keveri, megjelennek a szemtanúk másik énjéről. Mindezt zanpakutojának képességeivel való visszaéléssel tusolja el. Eras folytatja kémkedését és vígan dőzsöl a Rinaaya által biztosított életében. *A már elöregedett szervezetű Hitomi visszatér Rothschild hatalomátvételének a kezdetére, és felkeresi az akkori, fiatal és ereje teljében lévő énjét, átadva neki a teljes tudását a jövőről, illetve a képességei működéséről. Daitenshi-medálját is a lánynak ajándékozza, arra utasítva őt, hogy használja fel a benne lévő töméntelen mennyiségű lélekenergiát, hogy elég erőt szerezzen azokhoz a képességekhez, melyeket még nem tudna használni jelenlegi szintjén. Végül utolsó erejével 2110-be küldi őt, hogy csatlakozzon az akkori AFW-hez, és segítse a felkelést abban az időszakban, melyben a legtöbb esélyét látta annak, hogy megdöntsék a diktátor hatalmát. *Kamioka titokban eléri a bankai szintet, viszont nagy árat fizet érte. A látását teljes egészében elveszíti, viszont ezt igyekszik a legnagyobb titokban tartani. Ugyanakkor szabad idejében igyekszik fejleszteni a bankai-t hogy ha a szükség úgy hozza használni is tudja azt. Pár hónappal később viszont egy misszió alkalmával csapatának tagjai felfedezik, hogy társuk „látási viszonyai nem a legjobbak”, később ezt jelentik is így kitudódik az addigi titok. 2016 – Koutou halála, egy koncerten fejbe lőtték. Az Insomniac végét is jelentette egyben. Az AAM több rajtaütéssel próbálja visszahódítani Las Nochest – sikertelenül. *Az Insomniac vége után Maya Zelnél keresett menedéket, és rövid ideig tartó boldogságuknak nem szabhatott gátat a háború sem, azonban nem volt képes túl sokáig a boldogságban úszkálni, visszatért a "harcmezőre", gyermekét pedig igyekszik a lehető legjobban védelmezni. 2020 -''' Kelletlenül ugyan, de Ceph is csatlakozik az AAM mozgalomhoz, főleg Slarin miatt, módszereiket azonban ellenzi: véleménye szerint a békét terrorcselekményekkel elérni lehetetlen, ugyanakkor azt is belátja, hogy egymaga szintén nem tud semmit tenni üldözésük ellen. Ez idő tájt kezd el hajszíne egyre sötétebbé válni, a világoslilából először szőkés-vöröses, majd fokozatosan egyre mélyebb árnyalatú barna válik. '''2023 – Maximillian egyre többet betegeskedik, félő, hogy hamarosan elhagyja az élők sorát. Ezzel egyidejűleg alakul meg az Allience of the Free Will, avagy a Szabad Akarat Szövetsége, amely összegyűjti fajra való tekintett nélkül azokat, akik a fennálló rendszer ellen lázadnak. *Suwun az AFW megalakulásakor nem tud tovább titkolózni, hiszen több arrancar is beszámol hasonmásáról, akiről köztudott tény, hogy a pokollakókkal tartott. Barátainak köszönhetően még sem végzik ki, csupán eltiltják a vezetői szerepektől. Régi kapitánya, Watanabe Yuusuke parancsait követi, s fokozott figyelemben részesül, hiszen nyílt titokká vált másik énje rá gyakorolt hatása. Már teljesen biztos abban, hogy valaki manipulálja Miyoko-t, azonban nincs lehetősége behatolni a lelkébe – zanpakutoját ugyanis biztonsági okokból elkobozzák és csak akkor adják a kezébe, amikor harcolni indulnak. Új céljának nevének tisztázását tekinti. *Hitomi képessége eléri a hatos szintet, ezzel a kutatási programba regisztrált esperek közül (mely egyébként addigra a világ espereinek 99%-át lefedi) immár hivatalosan is ő a legerősebb különleges képességű emberi élőlény. Leszámítva Rothschildet, akinek a képességeiről nincs információ. Ezzel egy időben csatlakozik az AFW-hez, akárcsak a Daitenshi összes többi tagja. *Kotomi, akár csak testvére, csatlakozik az AFW-hez. Egyike azoknak, akik ellene vannak Verashu Suwun kivégzésének, hiszen erősen kötődik egykori kapitányához. Zanpakutójával időközben elérte a bankai szintet. *Slarin kezdeményezésére az AAM egyesíti erejét a shinigamikkal és a vaizardokkal, csatlakoznak az AWF-hez. A fajok közti ellentét feszült viszonyt teremt az arrancarok és a többi faj képviselője között, Slarinra hárul a feladat, hogy egyfajta diplomata munkát végezzen a lidércek jogaiért. Nem segít a helyzeten mély gyűlölete Watanabe Yuusuke iránt, azonban sikerül csillapítaniuk nézeteltérésüket a nagyobb jó érdekében. *Maya is csatlakozik az AWF-hez. Ott segít Slarinnak, ahol tud- tisztelete egyre nagyobb méreteket ölt az arrancar iránt diplomata munkájáért. *Az AFW-vel való összeolvadás ötletekor Cephalus is azon kevesek közt van, aki szívből támogatja, hiába támadják az arrancarok és shinigamik is a tervezetet, végig kiáll Slarin mellett, és segédkezik az ellentétek elsimításában. Pár év múlva (2031-ben) a toborzási részleg tagjává válik, és elhivatottsága miatt egyre feljebb lépdel a ranglistán. *'2023-2038' - Sokan másokhoz hasonlóan Rosa is csatlakozik az AFW-hez. Viszont hozzávetőlegesen eléggé passzívan tevékenykedik, ugyanis vakságának köszönhetően nem sok hasznát vehetik. A békés időszakban pedig „szabadságot” vesz ki, vakságára hivatkozva. Ezt a szabadságot viszont képességeinek tovább fejlesztésére fordítja. 2030 – A Daitenshi egykori tagjaiból egy bérgyilkos alakulat formálódik, kiknek feladatuk végezni a legyengült Esperrel. A rajtaütés sikeres, bár a végső csapást saját embere méri a sérült Uralkodóra. Sierashi Kimiko – Yuusuke lánya – életét veszti. A vaizard a történtek miatt visszavonul, életét ezután remeteként szándékozik leélni. *Rothschild halála után Eras megszállásai egyre ritkábbak – vagy csak észrevehetetlenek – lettek, már nem látták értelmét a fokozott figyelemnek, amiben részesítették, ám ekkorra már érdektelenné vált az AFW céljait illetően. *Sakai is tagja, mi több, Sierashi és Watanabe Yuusuke mellett vezető egyénisége a Rothschilden rajtaütő csapatnak, ám miután a vaizard lánya halála után visszavonul, az AFW ellene fordul, Maximillian potenciális utódját látják benne. Egykori bajtársai megpróbálják eltenni láb alól, ám Hitomi el tud menekülni. 2031-35 – Átmeneti békés időszak. Az AFW vezetői megpróbálják visszaállítani a régi rendet, tagjaikat osztagokba sorolják. A fontosabb pozíciókat egykori kapitányok és Espadák töltik be. Az állam parancsának köszönhetően, hajtóvadászat kezdődik az Emberi Világban tanyázó vaizardok ellen, mondván, istentelen erőket birtokolnak. Rengeteg ártatlan Espert végeznek ki, mialatt Karakura Japán fővárosává növi ki magát. *Hitomi az Esperellenes háború alatt bujdokolni kényszerül Karakurában, hiszen a rendszert nem kívánja támogatni, az AFW pedig vérdíjat tűzött ki a fejére. Néhány másik jelentős erejű esperrel együtt terrorista akciókat követ el az esperekre és vaizardokra vadászó csapatok ellen. Az utolsó pillanatban menti meg a Project ESP kincset érő adattömegét, mielőtt az állam megszünteti a programot és titkosítja azt, illetve elpusztítja az elektronikus adatkártyákat. *Maya az Emberek Világában élő Vaizardok érdekében kezd el szervezkedni, és folyamatosan hamis informáókat hintet el a hollétükről, miközben segíti menekülésüket. *2031 - Kotomi súlyosan összekülönbözik az AFW vezetőségével, amikor Hitomit elüldözik az ellenállásból espersége miatt. Sokáig vacillál azon, hogy kilép a szervezetből, ám férje, gyermeke és barátai meggyőzik, hogy maradjon. Azonban visszautasítja a felkínált vezetői pozíciót és folyamatosan azt bizonygatja, hogy hibát követtek el tettükkel, rámutatván a számos sikeres akcióra, amit Hitomiék követnek el a rendszer ellen. Titokban továbbra is tartja a kapcsolatot testvérével. *2033 – Váratlan támadás éri a vizardok fő búvóhelyét, csupán kevesen élik túl a mészárlást. A raktárt a földdel teszik egyenlővé. *2033 - Mély elhivatottsága miatt Cephalus Ó-Madaidhín lesz a toborzási részleg vezetője, habár először nem akarja elfogadni az újabb előléptetést, azonban belátja, hogy a tagok közül talán ő a legalkalmasabb a feladatra. Egyik első munkája például az ebben az évben történő mészárlást túlélő vizardok felkeresése és rábeszélése a csatlakozásra. Az ezt követő időszakban az egyik olyan divízió alakul ki itt, ahol a legbékésebben megférnek egymás mellett a különböző fajok képviselői, köszönhetően az ide kerülő tagok jellemének és Ceph erőfeszítéseinek az ellentétek felszámolásában. 2039 – Rothschild visszatér a Pokolból, erősebben, mint valaha. Váratlanul csap le a Szövetségre, melynek tagjai ismét bujkálni kényszerülnek. Mindennapossá válnak az eltűnések, immáron senki sincs biztonságban. *Az AFW visszavonja a vérdíjat és megpróbálja visszaédesgetni az ellenálláshoz Sakait, de az már nem hajlandó visszatérni. Sokkal grandiózusabb tervei vannak a világ megváltására, az időutazás foglalkoztatja már ekkor, úgy érzi a rendszert már csak úgy lehet megdönteni, ha a gyökerénél szünteti meg a problémát. *Ceph maga is egy kisebb küldetésen vesz részt, ugyanis egy kisebb túlélő faluban különleges képességű gyerekekről szereznek tudomást. A misszió látszólag rendben lezajlik, visszatérés közben azonban Rothschild hívei váratlanul megtámadják a csoportot, harcra kényszerítve ezzel őket. Ennek kimenetele elég kettős: egyrészről sikerült megvédeniük a gyerekeket, ugyanakkor többen is megsérültek a csapat tagjai közül, Ceph például jobb szemét veszti el, miközben saját testével igyekszik óvni a menekülteket. *2039 – 2109 – Rothschild visszatérése után Kamioka a bujkálás egy roppant érdekes módját választja. Zanpakutoujának képességét kihasználva könnyedén képes Karakura Town utcáin járkálni bármi feltűnés nélkül. Titokban tartja a kapcsolatot az AFW-vel, viszont változó időközönként adja tudomásul létezését, ugyanis az eddig történtek kissé bizalmatlanná tették őt. Ugyanakkor gyakran fel-fel bukkan a harcokban segítve az ellenállók csoportját. 2040 – Vera először találkozik Rinaayával, elkezdődik évtizedekig húzódó küzdelmük egymással, hol az egyik fél győz, hol a másik. Bár még nincs vele tisztában, de Rinaaya előtt nyilvánvalóvá válik, miszerint Verának minden tehetsége és adottsága megvan, hogy szintén boszorkánnyá válhasson. Még mindig szüksége van zanpakutojára a harchoz. *Miután a feltámadó Rothschild rajtaütésekor meghal a Hírszerző divízió tábornoka, ismételten felajánlják a pozíciót Sakai Kotominak. Hosszas vívódás után végül elfogadja az Onmitsukidou és az LNIS keresztezéséből létrejött részleg vezetését. Döntésében az is szerepet játszott, hogy megjött a vezetőség esze Hitomival kapcsolatban, ám még ő sem tudja a lányt meggyőzni, hogy térjen vissza a szervezetbe. 2042 -''' Hitomi hosszú évek kutató- és edzésmunkája után végre szert tesz az erőre, amellyel lehetővé válik számára az időutazás. *A kutatási részleg jóvoltából sikerül kifejleszteni egy bizonyos fajta műszemet, mellyel ismét láthat Cephalus, viszont egy kisebb monoklit is visel ezután, mivel a még nem teljesen kiforrott technika miatt kissé homályosan lát jobb szemére. A heg továbbra is jól látható marad, ezért végül a volt espada megnöveszti frufruját, hogy legalább az eltakarja a szerencsétlen nap emlékét. '''2043 – A genetikus a jelenbe való visszatérésével kezdetét veszi a közel egy évig tartó felépülése, mely alatt rájön, hogy szervezete és ereje gyengül, legfeljebb kétszer utazhat már csak. Lévén a jelent nem tudta megváltoztatni azzal, hogy a múltban közbeavatkozott, ezért más megoldáson töri a fejét. Úgy gondolja mégis csak az a megoldás, hogy Maximilliant a jelenben kell legyőzni, ám be kell lássa, hogy halandó emberi teste már túljutott a virágkorán, és nem lenne képes az AFW-t megfelelően segíteni jelenlegi állapotában. Új ötlet fogan a fejében, melynek előkészítéséhez azonnal hozzá is lát, amint visszanyeri egészségét. *A mindig békés és barátságos Kotomi szokatlanul komorrá válik, és senki sem érti miért kapja fel a vizet teljesen jelentéktelen dolgokon. Aggódik, hiszen hétről-hétre szembesül testvére egyre romló állapotával és szokatlanul gyors öregedésével, és mikor végül húga fájdalmas búcsúlevelét megtalálja, teljesen összetörik lelkileg. A gyász elől a munkájába menekül, családjától is teljesen elhidegül. A lehető legtöbb küldetésen vesz részt, hogy ne kelljen szeretteit látnia, és ne jusson eszébe, hogy bármikor elvesztheti őket az egyre inkább elhúzódó küzdelemben. 2048 -''' Bár húga másodszori elvesztésén Kotomi nagy nehezen túlteszi magát és végül megtalálja a lelki erőt ahhoz is, hogy visszatérjen a családjához, a történtek rányomják a bélyegét jellemére. Búskomorrá válik, mosolyogni csupán a férje és gyermeke látványától tud, de még ekkor is érződik rajta a boldogtalanság. Gyűlöli Maximilliant amiért megnyomorította Hitomi életét és a legnagyobb élvezettel öli a csatlósait, ahol csak tudja, holott eddig egyáltalán nem lelte örömét a vérontásban. '''2050 – Totális háború alakul ki a Föld nemzetei között, végső megoldásként az atomfegyverek bevetését tartják célravezetőnek. Valójában nem létező konfliktus miatt alakul ki a helyzet, Maximillian irányítja a nagyobb országok elnökeit és tisztviselőit. A folytonos harcok miatt a bolygó felszíne kietlenné és kopárrá válik, az égen sötét felhők úsznak, ezáltal meggátolva a fény útját. A teljes sötétség korszaka ez. Karakurát mindenidők legnagyobb mesterséges védőfalával veszik körül, gépek szolgáltatják a napfényt, valamint a friss levegőt is. Egy elszigetelt kolónia alakul ki, nem foglalkoznak a kint bolyongó esetleges túlélőkkel. Rablócsapatok portyáznak a vidéken, s prédára lesve. 2069 – Az AFW titokban tovább toborozza a tagokat, megpróbálják még a démonok előtt megtalálni a potenciális tehetséggel rendelkező lelkeket. Egyre több pokollakó merészkedik a felszínre és Soul Society elpusztításán ügyködnek. *Szinte az összes toborzó-akción részt vesz Ceph is, és mivel a pokollakók rajtaütései egyre gyakoribbá válnak, egyre többször kell harcolnia neki is, ha épségben ki akarja menteni védenceit. Ennek következtében képessége rohamosan erősödik, a nála gyengébb ellenfeleket már szinte teljesen képes irányítani, illetve illúzió-farkasai is sokkal valószerűbbé válnak: nem sok választja el attól, hogy képesek legyenek ténylegesen megsebezni az áldozatot. 2070 – Verashu Zanpakutojának segítsége nélkül csap össze a boszorkánnyal. Kis híján megöli őt, azonban Miyoko megakadályozza azt. Miyoko árulóságáról azonban nem mer szólni a Szövetségnek, hiszen tuja, hogy akkor végeznének vele. Az érzelmei rabjává vált, nem képes kezelni a helyzetet. 2071 – Suwun megpróbálja zanpakutoja segítségével eltávolítani a Miyokoban rejtőző idegen lélekdarabot, ám csak félsikert ér el. Ismét képes igazi szeretetet kiváltani Miyokoból, ám ezzel csak tovább késlelteti a boszorkány befolyását rajta. 2084 – Rothschild betör a szövetség egyik titkos bázisára, s elrabolja az egyik vezetőt, Yasuji Chiyokót. Sierashi Yuusuke visszatér kényszeres száműzetéséből és minden erejét felesége megmentésének szenteli. Hueco Mundoban börtönkomplexum kiépítése kezdődik. Minden veszélyesnek tartott személyt ide szállítanak. 2085 – Sierashi összeszedi a régi csapatot, és hivatalosan is újra csatlakozik a Szövetséghez. Mivel már egyszer sikeresen végzett Maximilliannal, így egy divízió vezetését is Rá bízzák. A Daitenshi egykori magja alkotja immáron a kivégzőosztag gerincét. Megszállottként kutat felesége után. 2097 – Több eredménytelen kísérletet követően, ezen év telén végül siker koronázza a próbálkozásokat. A mentőcsapat kiszabadítja Yasujit, azonban ismét nagy árat kell fizetniük. Verashu Suwun életét veszti az ütközetben. Másik énjével, Eras Vanthorral küzd meg, aki a Rinaayától kölcsönzött erő birtokával képes volt megfosztani őt az életétől. Halála után Eras öngyilkos lett – eszközként fiát, Feynt-et használta. *Vera és Eras éteri lényként, egyesülve bolyongtak, elérték a Nirvána állapotát, a megvilágosodást. *Hosszas előkészítő munkát követően, melyben óriási szerepe volt a Kotomi által vezetett felderítő csapatoknak, végül sikerül kiszabadítani a 13 évig raboskodó Yasuji Chiyokót. Kotomi tanúja Verashu Suwun halálának, és az újabb, őt személyesen is érintő veszteség láttán elborul az agya, az ész nélküli hadakozásért pedig súlyos árat fizet: elveszti bal kézfejét, és biomechanikus testrésszel kell azt pótolni. Innentől kezdve bal kezén állandóan fekete kesztyűt hord. *Chizuki Maya is részt vesz Chiyoko kiszabadításában, ám súlyos sérülése miatt több hónapos terhesség után túl korán szüli meg a gyermekét, aki néhány óra után meghal. Lelkileg teljesen megtörik, és ezután két évig nem vesz részt újabb akcióban, diplomatamunkát végez. 2097-2100 - Yasuji Chiyoko megmentése után rendkívül aggódik a nő épségéért Cephalus - úgy véli, a másik vezetőnek leginkább nyugodt pihenéssel kellene biztosítani javulását, nem pedig állandóan a nyomában lévő testőrökkel, ezért többször is összeszólalkozik Sierashi Yuusukével. Végül azonban rájön, nem képes meggyőzni a vizardot, ezért feladja próbálkozásait, kisebb feszültség azonban továbbra is érezhető marad kettejük között. 2100 – Sierashi Yuusuke lemond klánja vezetéséről, helyét fia, Katsou veszi át. Teljes figyelmét az új ellenség legyőzésére fordítja, miközben egyetlen pillanatra sem hagyja magára Chiyokót. Paranoiája már-már beteges mértéket ölt, félő, hogy beleőrül a történtekbe. 2105 – Sierashi különítménye élén behatol Hueco Mundo börtönébe, ahol váratlan felfedezésre tesz szert. Rég nem látott bátyja tűnik fel, aki megcsonkítva tengeti napjait egy cellában. A testvéri szeretett apró szikrája nélkül végez Lee-vel (Shinobu), majd menekülni kényszerül. Az akció sikertelenül zárul, többen odavesznek divíziójából. 2110 – Napjainkban. *Néhány évszázad bolyongás után Veras úgy dönt, hogy ismét megtapasztalja a földi létet és beleavatkoznak az eseményekbe. Úgy dönt, hogy ezt az évszámot szemeli ki a visszaérkezésre, azonban nem shinigamiként, nem is arrancarként materializálódott. Boszorkány lett, akár csak Rinaaya, s bár transzcendens boszorkánynak vallja magát, érzelmei még mindig képesek befolyásolni, főleg, ha családjairól van szó. Rinaaya riválisa, elsődleges célja a boszorkány elpusztítása, s úgy látja, hogy ezt az AFW-hez való csatlakozással érheti el. *Rosa továbbra is Karakurában él. Bankaia már elérte azt a szintet amikor Rosa hozzáértően képes használni. Továbbra is felelhető benne a bizalmatlanság, viszont most már többször ad tudomást hollétéről és a missziókban is részt vesz. Szorosabb kapcsolatot mégsem épít ki senkivel. 2200 – Hitomi, amennyire ereje lehetővé teszi, előreugrik az időben, és újabb közel egy évig tanulmányozza az elmúlt másfél évszázad történelmét, hogy megtalálja a legideálisabb időpontot Lucifer megállítására. Kategória:Blogbejegyzések Kategória:HYL_vázlat